Después de todo somos amigos ¿O no?
by Cinnamun
Summary: ¿Qué? No. No me gustan los niños. Y… sinceramente no sé por qué lo hice… ¿Sabes? Desde hace rato he tenido esta extraña sensación. Es bastante agradable, y lo que más me sorprende es que solo me pasa cuando estás conmigo. No se lo vayas a decir a nadie por favor... (TeruxMob)


Son ya tres veces las que te llamo para preguntarte si no tienes nada que hacer. Quiero verte, es todo. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos, y pensé que podríamos ver una película o jugar el nuevo videojuego que compré ayer. No sé, lo que prefieras. Tal vez ir a comer a esa heladería nueva… sé que te encantan los helados. Pero tengo miedo de que no respondas, tengo miedo de que tu hermano sea el que conteste y vuelva a amenazarme. Vamos Mob, toma el teléfono... Después de todo, solo somos amigos ¿O no?

¡Ah, Eres tú! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bien? Oh, no sabes la alegría que me da oír tu voz por el teléfono. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? ¡Ya sabes! Pasemos un rato entre amigos… ¿Qué di…? ¡¿SI?! … digo, ¿Si?... ¡Claro! ¡Te espero entonces!... Adiós.

No puedo creer lo ridículo que soné. Debiste haberte reído… aunque nunca te he visto hacerlo. Mi corazón brincó al escucharte decir que te encantaría, es extraño, lo sé, pero es lo que siento. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

¡Cielos! Como pasa el tiempo, debo vestirme, en cualquier momento estarás aquí… mi departamento casi nunca está ordenado. Qué bueno que te hayas llevado una buena impresión de éste aquella vez que te traje, pero hoy no está en sus días buenos… tendré que barrer un poco la… ¿De qué hablo? ¡Soy un esper! Hahaha... es un gran alivio. Bien, un par de movimientos y queda lista… ¡Perfecto! … Aún no he pensado en lo que haremos… heh, no debería preocuparme por algo como eso, solo dejaré que… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YA ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¿COMO NO PUDE ESCUCHAR EL TIMBRE? ¡NO ME HE VESTIDO BIEN AÚN!... NO, NO, NO… Solo abre la puerta y salúdalo. Has que se sienta cómodo. Vamos, es sencillo…

Sonreíste de una forma tan linda. Me has dejado helado. No sé qué decirte. Te ves tan… ¡LINDO! Con tu cerquillo perfecto y tu ojos negros, que me recuerdan a la noche sin luna. Todo tú eres un poema. Tu rostro blanco, tus manos, tu timidez y el aura poderosa que proviene de ti. Me fascinas. Creo que podría mirarte por horas y… ¿Ah? Si, adelante. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Sírvete todo lo que quieras del refrigerador… ven, siéntate conmigo, aquí, aquí en mi cama… no tengas miedo, ¿Jugamos a algo? Encenderé la consola. Verás, conseguí un juego muy bueno, y trata sobre psíquicos ¡Qué irónico! Ah, así que no sabes cómo… te enseñaré a controlarlo… ¿Ves? Equis es para correr y el círculo para saltar… con el botón de L1 haces levitar cosas… ¡Muy bien! Aprendes rápido… oye, talvez no lo sepas, pero te acercaste a mí. Lo suficiente como para rozar apenas nuestros cuerpos… y tu cabello huele bien… como a manzana… ah, quedémonos así para siempre…

¡WOW! ¡Cuidado!... ¡Eres muy bueno! ¡Me alegro por ti…! Volviste a sonreírme… Shigeo, ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Me dijiste gracias… dios, quiero besarte. ¿Sería bueno? No lo sé… ¿Me dejarías?... Lo dudo mucho.

¡Por favor, no menciones mi nombre así! Tu vocecita dulce me descontrola… tu boca… ¡Pero no! ¡No, no!...

Pasé mi brazo por tus hombros en un descuido tuyo y me percaté de tu repentina exaltación. Tus mejillas pálidas se tornaron rojizas y agachaste la cabeza. Lo que menos quiero es que te asustes. Vamos Mob, ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Mi corazón volvió a brincar cuando te relajaste y suspiraste en mi pecho. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora estoy temblando!… ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No me sonrías! Sí, también tengo yogurt, de fresa, ¡Sí, sí!... te levantaste y fuiste a la cocina. Yo aún sigo en shock. Mirando fijamente tu menuda figura. La cama se siente tan fría cuando no estás… tardaste un poco, no alcanzabas la botella y usaste tu telequinesis para servirte un vaso. Para mí fue una eternidad. Volviste y descaradamente te sentaste apartado de mí.

Mencionaste algo de que Ritsu vendría a buscarte en un par de horas, no pude prestarte atención, perdóname, pero me deleitaba observándote beber. Otra vez tu boca me hace delirar y… oh no. No puedo con algo así. Las comisuras de tus labios quedaron llenas del líquido rosa. Y sin aguantar más, me acerqué y te apenas te besé en el mismo lugar, endulzando mis comisuras también. ¡OH SHIGEO! ¡PERDONAME! ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO! Y-yo... tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos blancas… oh, así que es tu primer beso… lamentablemente no puedo decir que sea el mío también. Las niñas de ese entonces no me dejaban en paz… no quiero hablar sobre eso… perdóname… te he arruinado la experiencia más bonita… entiendo si me odias… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué? No. No me gustan los niños. Y… sinceramente no sé por qué lo hice… ¿Sabes? Desde hace rato he tenido esta extraña sensación. Es bastante agradable, y lo que más me sorprende es que solo me pasa cuando estás conmigo. No se lo vayas a decir a nadie por favor… ¿Me estás escuchan…? No importa… hehe, es tan gracioso, pero me muero por volverte a besar… ese roce inocente no fue para nada algo satisfactorio. Quiero abrazarte y darte mil besos, en la frente, en las mejillas y los labios, besos sabor a fresa… quiero…

¡MOB! Tus manos rodearon mi cintura, ocultando tu rostro rojo en mi camisa… mi respiración se acelera y sonrío por que oigo la tuya también bastante acelerada… lo siento, pero no pensé nuevamente. Levanté tu mentón con cuidado y te planté otro beso. Suave, y más detenido. Veo que tú tampoco tienes muchas ganas de soltarme. Te aferraste a mis brazos y yo, te levanté, sentándote en mis piernas. Tus labios, esponjosos, suaves y tan húmedos… se abrieron apenas, con esta pequeña acción me otorgaste tu permiso… ¡Uff! Me estremecí, pude sentir tu potente aura rodearme y casi tumbarme, debo ser cuidadoso, te conozco y sé que si me excedo, esto podría acabar mal. No quiero arruinarte este momento, así que seré suave… ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Todo lo que puedo hacer por ti!

Me sentí en las nubes al tocar tu lengua con la mía, tu aliento calientito y tu saliva… no es buena idea pero… pero no puedo detenerme, y mucho menos tú. Soltaste un quejido pequeño, pequeñito que me enamoró aún más… nos separamos lentamente, y tu expresión de satisfacción me lo dijo todo. ¡Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo! Te ves tan delicado… tan frágil pero eres todo lo contrario… Shigeo, pon tus manos así… en mi espalda, así sujétame… recuéstate aquí… ¿Estás cómodo? Bien… sigamos… ¿Oh? No te cubras… no. Te ves tan bien… ataco tu mejilla derecha, lamo despacio, hasta llegar a tu lóbulo y beso al final. Tú cierras los ojos… y te dejas hacer, sujetándome fuertemente… ahora me dedico a tu cuello, pero no tanto. No quiero dejar huellas en tu piel perfecta… ¡Solo dime si me excedo para detenerme! Pero al parecer tú no puedes decir nada, solo suspiras, te has paralizado por la ola de nuevas sensaciones… déjamelo a mí. Quiero devolverte el favor… torpemente desabrocho tu camiseta, y expongo más de tu cuerpo de niño a mis ojos. Ah, tu respiración en mi cuello me da cosquillas… ¿Quieres que siga? Tú no me dices nada. Solo me abrazas más y me apegas a ti. Al fin decides abrir tus ojos dilatados, negros como los de un gatito… vuelves a decir mi nombre y tengo la necesidad de continuar, quiero… pero no puedo. Podría ser mucho para ti. Para ambos… y tu fuerza increíble, salvaje es tan inestable… ¡Oye!... ¿Cómo llegamos hasta el techo?... ay, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y recién me entero de que todos los muebles, armarios, incluso la cama están suspendidos en el aire… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?... asientes y me abrazas, tumbándonos otra vez entre las sábanas… me envuelves con ese aura vigorosa que emanas y terminamos al revés, tú estás ahora encima de mí, y sonries victorioso. Me enamora tanto verte así… Así que sabías que no iríamos más lejos… ¿Te apenas?... ¡Hahaha! Mi amado Shigeo, debemos esperar un poco más para esas cosas… ahora ambos estamos rojos, ¡muy rojos! Sonrío tímidamente y suspiras dándome un abrazo lleno de ternura… como era de esperarse, correspondo, besando tu frente, tu flequillo y tu nariz… ¡te quiero!… ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo… qué gracioso…

¿Qué? ¡No me gustan los niños…! Aunque claro, puedo hacer una excepción contigo, mi niño psíquico… ¡No, no! No te molestes en ordenar… yo puedo… bueno, si tu quieres…

¿QUÉ COSA? ¡OH, RITSU!... ¿CUANDO DIJISTE QUE LLEGARÍA?...

...

 **... Sorpresa** ! **:v ay como han estado? hehehe pos bien, si, fue por esto que me he atrasado en mi otro fanfic, pero lo estoy acabando, paciencia es lo único que les ruego :´v Y SÍ, ESCRIBÍ EN SEGUNDA PERSONA POR QUE #YOLO, Y SÍ, TAMBIÉN FUI DEVORADA POR LOS SHIPS DE MOB PSYCHO 100 ALV!**

 **ESTOY PENSANDO HACER UNO DE REIGEN Y SHIGE, NUESTRO NINI 3 PERO CREO QUE SERÍA MUY... SHOTA... I DON´T KNOW ;-; PERO, OBVIAMENTE NO PIENSO DEJAR MI DROGA, SAIGENOS, ¡JAMÁS LO HARÍA! SOLO QUE ME EMOCIONÉ CON ESTE PINSHI NIÑITO PSIQUICO, Y POS, LO AMO :´V**

 **AHORA SI, VUELVO A TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR LA CONTI DEL OTRO... LOS LEERÉ LUEGUITO :´V**


End file.
